Broken Pieces
by SlayerChic503
Summary: AU-Buffy is a girl with a haunted past when she moves to Sunnydale, there she meets someone she didn't expect. Can she deal with her past, and see her future? PG-13 for language and some sexuality. Read & Review Please! ;) New Chapter-1-4-04
1. Chapter 1the first sighting

Title: Broken Pieces

Pairings: B/A, S/F, G/F, X/A, W/O, G/J

Summary: Buffy is a girl with a haunted past when she moves to Sunnydale, there she meets someone she didn't expect. Can she deal with her past, and see her future?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line and 2 future characters to be introduced, God-Joss owns them.

~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@~~~`~~~,~~@

            When Buffy Summers arrived in Sunnydale, she hoped that she would be able to survive. Her aunt, younger sister, and her moved there from L.A., and that's all she would tell anyone that asked. She didn't talk to many people when she first moved there that summer, but school was about to start so she was gonna have to talk to people eventually.

            That morning Buffy rose from her bed with another night of haunted dreams and restless sleep. She stepped into the shower, hoping to wash away the night from her thoughts, no such luck. While Buffy was putting on a mid-thigh lavender skirt with a white tank and sweater, her aunt Jenny called to her, "Buffy come eat some breakfast before you go to school."

            "Yeah, ok Jenny. I'll be down in a second." She yelled back. Grabbing her white strappy heels as she went, Buffy headed down to the kitchen.

            When she got there a plate with toast and eggs and orange juice sat waiting for her at the counter. As she sat down Jenny was about to ask how she slept, but thought better of it. Knowing full well what the answer would be and the look in her niece's eyes would be too much. Buffy sat down and only ate a little bit of toast, took a gulp of juice before she left. "Don't wanna be late. Thanks for breakfast. I'll be back after school."

            As she dashed off, passing Dawnie on her way, Jenny called after her, "Ok, have a good day." With a frown, she got Dawn ready for school, and stared after the retreating back of her niece.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy walked to school by herself, not really wanting to get there and face all those inquiring eyes, and guys. Slowly but surely, Buffy approached Sunnydale High and prepared herself. She took a deep breath and said quietly to herself, "Ok. You can do this Summers. It's just high school. No big deal." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the school, Buffy clutched her schedule and looked around totally lost and bewildered. She searched the sea of students for a friendly face she could ask directions from, preferably a girl. Then she saw a cute little red head standing by some lockers, and made her way towards the girl.

            Willow was waiting by her locker for her boyfriends Oz when a petite blond approached her. Willow smiled when she saw her coming. She had heard from her best friends Xander that there was a new girl in their senior class.

            When Buffy got there she smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Buffy. I'm kinda new here, could you point me in the direction of my first class?" 

            Willow giggled a little and said, "Yeah sure. Here let me see your schedule." Buffy handed the piece of paper over and let out a sigh of relief.

            "Thanx so much. I'm a little nervous." Buffy said.

            "No problem, well it looks like you've got first period Bio with me. I'll take you there myself. Oh and my name's Willow Rosenburg." Willow smiled and said.

Buffy smiled and followed Willow to their class. Willow left Buffy to talk to Mrs. Parton, their teacher. The final bell rang, and the rest of the class filed in and took their seats and quieted down so Mrs. Parton could address the class, " Class we have a new student as you've probably already heard. This is Buffy Summers." Buffy just stood there looking back at the rest of the class. "Why don't you go sit in between Riley and Willow." Buffy nodded and went and sat down between the two.

That's when Riley leaned over and said, "Hey baby. How you doin?"

            Buffy responded by leaning away from him and saying, "Fine thanks."

Willow watched Riley with disgust. The guy was a prick and an asshole, who tried to nail every girl in the school. 

            The rest of the class went off without a hitch, except for Riley trying to hit on Buffy the entire time. As soon as the bell rung, Buffy was out of there. Then she remembered that she didn't know where her next class was, so she tried to find Willow again. Instead Riley cornered her. As he approached, Buffy tried to walk backwards, but stopped because she had run in to the wall. Riley put his hand on the wall over her head and leaned over her and said, " Hey baby. I'm glad I caught you. What do ya say to a date Friday night." As he said this he put his free hand on her hip.

            "How bout not. And take your nasty hands off me." She replied snidely.

Riley tightened his grip on her hip and smiled at her, " What are you gonna do. Hit me?"

            From a distance Willow and her group of friends consisting of Angel, Xander, Anya, Fred, Gunn, Oz, Spike, and Faith, watched this whole thing happen. "I can't believe it. Look at that scumbag; he was hitting on her all through Bio too. Poor Buffy."

Said Willow, but before she could pity her, she saw Buffy grab Riley's thumb on her hip with her right hand and wrench it back. Riley yelped and tried to jump back, but Buffy had taken advantage of the situation, and with her hand to his throat turned him around so he was back against the wall. 

            The whole hallway heard as Buffy yelled at Riley, "I said get your hands off me you Bastard. And if you ever touch me again I will put you in the hospital. Got it?!" and with that Buffy turned and walked toward Willow her gang.

            When Buffy got to where Willow was standing Willow said, "Oh my God Buffy!! That was totally awesome. No one has ever even raised their voice to Riley before. I can't believe you just did that!!"

            "Yeah, I bet I'll have a new nickname very soon. Oh well." Said Buffy with a smile. "So are these your friends?" she said.

            Willow started when she heard the question and said, " Oh yeah. This is Oz my boyfriend, Xander and his girlfriend Anya, my sister Fred and her boyfriend Gunn, that's Spike and his girlfriend Faith, and this is Xander's brother Angel."

            There was a chorus of "Hey"s from everyone, and Buffy said, "Hey. I'm Buffy." Buffy had been trying not to look at the tall dark and handsome guy, Angel. After Willow's introductions Buffy was trying not to look at the totally hot guy standing in close proximity. After a minute Buffy said to Willow, "So, um about that next period."

            "Oh right. Let's go." She replied. Before she left Willow gave Oz a quick kiss and was off, with Buffy following along behind her. 

            Before the group of people was out of sight Buffy stole one last glance at Angel, and said to herself, "Oh boy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: You Like? Review please!!!!! If you review I will update. Thanx a noodle. ;) SlayerChic503


	2. 6th period flashback

Title: Broken Pieces

AN: Thanx to all who reviewed, it makes me happy to get feedback from people reading my story. I also need to give credit to author danielle britton whose great story Healing Souls inspired me and sparked the idea I had. Check out the story.

~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ 

            Finally it was sixth period, and Buffy was glad because this day had been kinda overwhelming. She couldn't wait to get home, and just sit and think over all that had happened today. One thing she was glad about was that she had made friends with Willow, and seemed to be fitting in with the group she hung out with. Thankfully, she had at least one girl from the group in the class with her, and in her sixth period they were all there.

            "Class this is Buffy, our new student. Why don't you take the open seat next to Angel." Mrs. Hough, her English teacher, told her. Buffy nodded and headed toward the seat.

            Angel glanced up when he heard his name, and noticed that the new girl Buffy that had so effectively taken his breath away earlier, was in this class and heading toward him. He immediately sat up a little straighter and tried to catch her eye as she came his way, but was unsuccessful because she seemed to think there was something interesting on the floor. He frowned a little, but when she did look up when she reached her seat next to him he cracked one of his infamous half smiles and just looked in to her eyes. What he saw in those deep hazel depths was a sadness, emptiness, and fear that he didn't understand. 

            Buffy was aware the whole time that Angel was trying to catch her eye, and purposely avoided looking at him so he wouldn't see what she allowed no one else to see. Her Fear. He seemed nice, but she had learned long ago that appearances can be deceiving and that no one has truly noble intentions. But despite her will, she looked up and found his deep soulful eyes gazing at her with an awe and wonder in them. The smile on his face was almost enough to make her feel weak in the knees, but then she flashbacked, and saw almost the same smile on someone else's face, a face she wanted so much to forget. 

            Buffy started at the end of the flashback, and sat down and just stared down at her desk. After about a minute of just staring at her, Angel looked to the front of the class where Mrs. Hough had started her lesson. Not paying attention at all, Angel leaned over to Buffy and whispered, "Are you ok?" he noticed that when he leaned over, Buffy leaned away from him slightly. Like she was afraid of him. Confused, Angel leaned back, and waited for her to answer.

            "I…I'm fine. Sorry, it's a habit." Buffy replied softly. She knew that she did that. Leaned away whenever a guy leaned toward her. It was rude, but it's hard to break a 13-year-old habit. 

            "It's okay. Are you sure you're ok? You seemed kind of scared." Angel whispered back. He was watching her hands, which were kind of shakily playing with the hem of her sweater. 

            Buffy nodded her head and said distractedly, "Y…Yeah. I'm sure."

            Angel didn't feel like pushing it any, because he knew she was saying everything. But since they had just met, he didn't want to seem so nosey. The rest of the class seemed to fly by, and before anyone knew it, the final bell was ringing. Buffy rushed off before Willow could even ask her if she wanted to meet for a catch up study session. Instead of following her, Willow went up to Angel and asked almost angrily, "Hey what did you say to get her so upset?" 

            Angel put up his hands in a surrendering position and said, "Nothing. I swear. She looked scared or something and I asked her what was wrong, and she said nothing. So I didn't push the subject. I swear Wills."

            Willow sighed and said, "Yeah ok, but what could get her so freaked like that? I dunno. Oh, hey, so are we still goin' to the Bronze tonight?"

            Angel shrugged and said, "Yeah I guess so. I mean if everyone else still wants to."

            Willow nodded, and they both grabbed their things and left the classroom, both with the Buffy on the brain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Buffy practically ran home from school that day. But she was running from the memories than anything in that school. When she finally got into her house, she rushed up the stairs and into her room. She shut her door behind her to prevent any questions that were bound to come from her aunt and sister. She tossed her books down by the side of her bead and just laid on her bed for about half an hour or so, just calming herself down, before she rolled over to grab her phone, and fished out the piece of paper with Willow's number on it from her purse and dialed the number. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Willow was just walking the door when she heard her phone ring. She ran into her room and picked it up and breathlessly said, "Hello?"

            "Willow? Hi it's Buffy." Said Buffy on the other end.

            "Yeah, hey Buffy. I was a little worried when you rushed off after class today." Willow said.

            "Oh yeah that," Buffy blushed in her room, "It was nothing. Today was just a little overwhelming, that's all. But, um… I was just calling to see whether or not you had plans tonight?" Buffy asked.

            "Actually I do. Everyone's going to the Bronze tonight. It's the local club. Oh I know, you should come along! It would be really fun." Willow said.

            Buffy hesitated before answering, "Um…sure. Why not? It'll be fun." She said.

            Willow smiled on her end of the line, "Great! How about Oz and I pick you up about eightish?" Willow asked.

            "Yeah, sure. That would be great. I'll see you then. Bye." Said Buffy.

            "Okay great. Bye." Said Willow. 

            Back in Buffy's room Buffy sighed. She lay back down on the bed, gathered her thoughts and got up to go talk to her aunt about going to the club, and said to herself, "Oh boy. This should be interesting." And she headed downstairs for dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: How's that for another chapter?? Do y'all like? Please please please review. I love feedback. Thanx a noodle. ;) SlayerChic503


	3. The Bronze

Title: Broken Pieces

Disclaimer: Don't own it, God-Joss does.

AN: Thanx to those that reviewed. I really hope y'all like the new chapter. ;)

~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@

            Buffy stared at her closet of clothes, trying to decide what to wear to the club tonight. Finally she decided on her black leather pants, and her baby pink halter with strings across her back. Checking her high ponytail in the mirror, Buffy put the finishing touches on her outfit, and satisfied, grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. 

            When Buffy got downstairs, she noticed that her Aunt Jenny was sitting in the living room obviously waiting for her. Buffy went in the living room and sat next to Jenny on the couch and said, "Don't worry. I'll be home before 11 and Willow is picking me up and bringing me home."

            "Okay dear. Have fun." Jenny replied with a smile. Then a horn sounded outside, signaling that Willow and Oz had pulled up. Buffy jumped up from the couch and with a peck on the cheek, rushed out the door. Jenny just stared after her niece, shook her head and went upstairs to check that Dawn was doing her homework.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Hey." Said Buffy, as she climbed into the back of Oz's van. 

            "Hey Buffy. Wow! You look great!" Willow told her. Buffy smiled at Willow in response. They got to the Bronze in no time, and were walking in the door when the cover band started to play. "Hey there's the gang. It looks like they got a table." Willow said over the music. Willow, Oz, and Buffy made their way to the left of the club to a group of couches where Xander, Anya, Spike, Faith, Fred, and Gunn were sitting. Willow waved and said to the group, "Hey guys! The band sounds great. Where's Angel?" she asked Xander.

            "Dunno. He said he'd be here. Oh wait. There he is. He just walked in the door." Xander replied. Buffy looked back at the door to see Angel walk in the door. He looked damn fine, or at least that was her opinion. He was wearing tight black leather pants, with a blood red silk shirt on. She couldn't help but drool a little, in her head of course, never literally. But then Angel looked at her, as if he knew she was in the room without even looking. She stared into his eyes as he approached, neither breaking eye contact.

            "Hey Angel." Willow said, "What took you so long?" she asked.

            "Mom and Kathy wouldn't let me out the door." He replied simply.

            Wondering who Kathy was, Buffy got up and said, "I'm gonna get a drink. Anyone else want one?" Everyone shook their heads, so she headed towards the bar to get a coke. Little did she know that someone else was watching her, and waiting to get her alone. After ordering her drink, Buffy turned around to watch the band, and then her coke arrived. She was about to grab her coke and head back over to her friends when a hand came out of nowhere and took hold of her free arm. "Hey!" she said. Buffy tried to wrench her arm free, but the man had a very firm grip on her. 

            "Now now. Let's not make a scene. I just wanna dance with you." A voice said into her ear from behind. Buffy turned around and saw that is was Riley.

            "Get lost and let go of me Riley!" she said. Riley seemed to enjoy her frustration and growing anxiety. He was smiling and pulling her towards the dance floor.

            "Awwww, come on. Just one dance. You know, you should be careful wearing an outfit like that, ya know. It could attract some very unsavory men." Riley leered at her. 

            Buffy was becoming more and more frightened. She knew that she could have handled him, but for some reason she couldn't do anything. A voice in her head was screaming at her to fight back and hurt him for treating her like this, but her body didn't seem to pay attention. She couldn't do a thing. Then Riley began to dance with her, but before long he said, "You know, I think we should go outside and get some fresh air." That's when he began to pull her outside.

            Angel noticed when Buffy didn't come back in 5 minutes, and turned around just to see Riley pull her out the door. She looked right in his eyes and he saw her fear. "Hey, um, I'll be right back." He said to his friends.

            "Hey man, where're ya goin'?" Gunn called as Angel walked hurriedly towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            When they got outside, Riley maneuvered Buffy so her back was against the building. "No. Riley stop. Please don't." Buffy begged.

            "Come on. How about a little kiss?" Riley said, completely ignoring her pleas. 

            Angel got outside just as Riley was about to kiss Buffy. "Hey. I believe the lady said no. Why don't you just walk away, before you can't." Angel threatened.

            "This is no concern of yours Angel. Get lost." Riley said, turning to face him. 

            "I said get gone Riley." Angel said stepping toward them, his anger rising. Then Angel lunged at Riley, grabbed him by the throat, and threw him off Buffy. Before Angel got the chance to do anything else, Riley got up and left very quickly. Instead of chasing after the coward, Angel turned back to Buffy and asked her, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Buffy just shook her head; she was too rattled to do anything else. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Angel asked her.

            Finally Buffy found her voice and shakily said, "No. No, I'm okay. I wanna go back inside."

            "Are you sure? Cause its no problem." Angel said sincerely.

            "Yeah I'm sure. Let's go." Buffy replied determinedly. As they walked back to the door, Angel wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulders. Instead of pulling away like she normally would, Buffy felt like she wanted him to. It was if she had to be close to him, like he could make it better by just being there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            When Buffy and Angel came back into the club, Spike and Faith, and Xander and Anya were dancing, while Willow and Oz, and Fred and Gunn were being couply on the couches. Willow looked up when Buffy and Angel approached them, "Hey. Where have you two been?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

            "Nowhere. Don't worry about it. **Okay.**" Angel replied for them. They sat down on the nearest couch with Angel's arm now protectively around Buffy's petite waist. A new song was starting to play when Angel got up off the couch turned to Buffy and said softly, "You wanna dance?" Buffy nodded and accepted his outstretched hand as he helped her off the couch.

            As she watched them walk to the dance floor Fred sighed and said, "They are so cute together."

            They reached the center of the dance floor, and Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and laid her head on his chest, while Angel wrapped his arms around her waist. They slowly swayed back and forth to "My Immortal" by Evanescence. 

_// I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave._

_Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone. //_

            Buffy brought her head off of Angel's chest and looked into his eyes and said softly to him, "Thank you. For getting rid of Riley. I don't know what would've happened to me if you hadn't have been there."

_// These wounds won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have,_

_All of me. //_

            "He's a prick. And he deserves all he got, and will be sure to get in the future. Are you better now?" he asked gently. Buffy had laid her head back on his chest, and merely nodded. 

_// You used to captivate me,_

_By your resonating light._

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,_

_Your face it haunts,_

_My once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me. //_

            As they continued to dance, it was as if the rest of the room disappeared. It was only them. Buffy seemed to forget the all the years that haunted her memory, and all she knew was that Angel made her forget and feel safe, protected, and at home. She had forgotten what those things had felt like. Buffy didn't know what to think. It had been so long since she was treated like Angel was treating her; like a goddess.

_// These wounds won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have,_

_All of me._

_I tried so hard to tell myself,_

_That you're gone._

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have,_

_All of me. //_

            The song ended, so they headed back to their friends, but what they felt didn't end. Buffy and Angel sat back down across from Xander and Anya and started talking to them. Buffy was laughing and talking and having fun like she hadn't had in years. Since Tyler, actually. But sooner than anyone wanted, it was 11, and that meant that everyone had to go back to their respective lives, whether they wanted to or not. Since Buffy had ridden with Willow and Oz, she thought it best if she rode home with them. "I'll see you tomorrow. Thanx for the dance, and everything." Buffy said to Angel before she got into Oz's van, still holding his hand.

            "Your welcome. Goodbye, until tomorrow." Angel said as he planted a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Angel helped Buffy into the van and closed the door. "Until tomorrow." Angel said softly to himself. With his right hand over his heart, he walked off to his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: There's the next chappie. Review review review. I really hope y'all like it. I would've posted yesterday, but our basement flooded. But here it is. Thanx a noodle. ;) SlayerChic503 

P.S.- "My Immortal" by Evanescence is a totally beautiful song off their album Fallen. I recommend anyone who reads this go pick up the CD.


	4. Finally gettin together

All disclaimer's, summaries, and pairings are the same.

~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@

The next day at school, Buffy didn't see Riley anywhere, and she was glad. Last night was definitely a trip. She didn't really understand what had happened last night. She knew that Riley was a bastard and had tried something with her and that Angel had saved her. But, the thing she didn't get was how Angel could make her feel the way she did when she'd only known him a day. That thought kept running through her mind all day. Other than that, the rest of the day, the week even, went off without a hitch.

            On Friday night Buffy was just sitting around the house when the phone rang. It was Willow calling to see if she wanted to go to the Bronze. Of course Buffy said, "Yeah, of course. I'll meet you guys there. Okay great. Bye Wills." Buffy chose to wear her cute new black mini-skirt with her blood red tank top. After checking herself out in the mirror, Buffy ran out the door calling a quick goodbye to her aunt and sister. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            She got to the club in about 15 min. and found everyone minus Angel, Spike, Oz and Faith. "Hey guys. What's goin' on? Where's everyone else?" Buffy said to Willow as she sat down at the table.

            "I don't know where Angel is, I bet he'll show though." Willow said to Buffy smiling.

            "That's not what I asked. It may be what I meant, but not what I asked." Buffy replied with a faux stern look on her face.

            "Oh, well then. Spike and Faith decided to skip out tonight, Fred and Gunn are dancing, and The Dingoes are playing tonight. So Oz is backstage with the guys." Willow said almost seriously. Buffy smiled at her newfound best friend.

            "Now that's more like it." Buffy said mock seriously. Buffy looked around the club to see if there were any cute boys in the club tonight. That's when HE walked into the club. He was like a beacon to her; she just knew when he was in the room. Then he looked at her, and smiled, and that was it. She was his and she just melted. He walked over to her.

            "Hey." Buffy smiled, knowing that tonight was gonna be a good night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Angel walked into the club late that night, because his sister Kathy asked a million questions about this mystery girl that had been plaguing his thoughts. Finally he got to the club and instantly knew she was in the room. Not really needing to, he searched the crowd for her, and found her sitting with Willow and smiled at the sight of her. Buffy, the blond goddess that haunted his dreams every night and that made him want to take her in his arms and never let her go. She was so beautiful and smart and graceful that he felt so inadequate when he was around her. He walked over to her, completely oblivious to the fact that Willow was sitting right next to her and trying not to giggle, along with Fred and Gunn. "Hey" Angel greeted her.

            "Hey" Buffy said back. She was smiling and looking straight into his eyes when The Dingoes started to play.

            "You wanna dance?" Angel asked hopefully, and was rewarded with a smile and a nod. They walked off to the dance floor and Angel wrapped his arms protectively around Buffy's waist and Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and laid her head gently on his chest. As they danced, the world just seemed to fall away. There was no one else and they were just lost in each other's presence. As the song came to an end, Buffy raised her head and looked into Angel's deep soulful eyes. That's when Angel leaned down and kissed her gently, and Buffy felt like she was in heaven. The kiss didn't last long, but it was long enough to show each person just how the other felt. It was soft and passionate and Angel knew how Buffy felt by the way she responded to the kiss. The pair walked off the dance floor and back to the table where Willow sat, watching and listening to Oz and the Dingoes play. Angel sat down, and Buffy sat on his lap, and Willow finally tore her eyes away from the stage to look at the new couple. Fred and Gunn were smiling at them.

            "Hey you two. I see you finally got it in gear and hooked up. We've all known this was gonna happen, it was just a matter of when." She turned back to watching Oz. Buffy and Angel looked at each other and started cracking up, knowing that this was true.

            "Hey give us a break. We haven't known each other that long." Buffy retorted. 

            Willow merely shrugged her shoulders. The rest of the night went great with all three couples dancing, laughing and having fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            At the end of the night Angel had walked Buffy home from the club after saying their goodbyes to their friends. The pair were standing on Buffy's porch, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes.

            "Tonight was great." Buffy said softly.

            "Yeah. It was. Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow night?" Angel asked her. As an answer Buffy stood on her tiptoes and kissed him sweetly. Angel reciprocated the kiss and then some, but broke it off before it got too heated. There would be time for that later. "I'll take that as a yes." He said as he smiled down at her. Buffy smiled back and opened the door and went into her house, but before she closed the door she said, "See you tomorrow." With a smile, she disappeared into her house. Angel smiled and walked off the porch thinking how much he couldn't wait till tomorrow to see his blond goddess.


	5. Important AN

Hey all. This is just an author's note. I'm at a crossroads of sorts. I like this story and I really wanna continue it, but I feel that you guys don't like it. I'll be extremely happy to continue the story, but I need some feedback on whether or not you guys like it. So if you guys want another chapter let me know please. Thanx a noodle. ;) 


	6. The Arrival of Him

Title: Broken Pieces

AN: Thanx to Al. I appreciated your constructive criticism. I realized after reading your review that you were right. I had made the story too mushy too fast. Plus, I didn't mean to make the AN sound like blackmail. I just didn't want to waste my time on a story that no one was reading. I need feedback, whether it be good bad or whatever. So thanx again for the wake up swift kick in the pants. I promise that this chapter will have a slight twist. ;)

~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@

            Saturday morning, Buffy woke up glowing from last night. She remembered about her date tonight and smiled. She got up, took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. After finishing her cereal, she noticed that there wasn't anyone around. "Dawn, Aunt Jenny. Hello, is anybody home?" Buffy called, but there wasn't any response. Buffy shrugged her shoulders and headed toward the front door, deciding that she would go out for a walk.

            After Buffy had walked downtown, she decided to go to that coffee place she'd been to with Willow earlier that week. But little did she know that what she was about to see would rock her entire world.

            When Buffy got her coffee, she turned to look for a table to sit at when she recognized two men sitting at a table in the corner. One of them was Angel, Buffy couldn't see the other man's face, but she headed in that direction anyways. When the other man at the table turned enough so she could see his face, Buffy froze. She couldn't believe it. It was him, and he and Angel were talking and laughing. Neither had noticed her, but she just stood rooted to where she stood. He was here. All Buffy could think was to get out of there before one of them noticed her. Buffy was shook from her fear by her overwhelming instinct to run, she dropped her coffee and ran, as fast as she could, until she got home. She raced upstairs to her room, threw her shaking self onto her bed and curled up into a fetal position. As she lay there on her bed, she couldn't stop shaking and she just stared at her wall as the horrible memories flooded her consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Angel hadn't noticed the fleeing woman, but he turned when someone made a racquet about the spilled coffee. Shaking his head he turned back to his conversation with the guy sitting across from him, "So, how do you know Buffy again?"

            The guy smiled and said, "We used to go to school together in L.A." Angel nodded and didn't notice the malicious look in his eye. 

            Parker was laughing hysterically in his head. He couldn't believe this poof who tried to steal **his** Buffy was buying what he was saying. He saw them dancing last night and was more determined than ever to get Buffy back. They were meant to be together, and he would **make** her see it his way. As they continued their conversation Parker made his plans to ruin whatever was going on between Angel and Buffy, and make Buffy come back to him. Parker smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            In Buffy's room, Buffy still lay on her bed, seeing all that had happened to her back in L.A., flash before her eyes.

**L.A.- THREE YEARS AGO**

            _"Stupid bitch." Parker slapped her. Buffy was cowering in the corner as Parker berated her mentally and physically. She knew that she should stop him, but she couldn't seem to find the strength. Parker grabbed her shoulders and slammed her repeatedly against the wall behind her. By now Buffy was crying, and she started to plead with Parker to stop._

_            "Parker please. I didn't mean to. I swear I was just talking to him. Just please stop." Buffy was crying and begging, but Parker just laughed._

_            "You slut. I know you were cheating on me with him. He wouldn't want you. Nobody wants you. You're just a useless bitch." But he let go of her, "Go home." He barked at her._

_            Shakily, Buffy walked away from the school, and to her house. She knew she would have bruises in the morning, but she was good at covering them up by now. When she got home, Buffy could hear her parents yelling in the living room, then she heard a smack, and she assumed that her father had hit her mother again. It happened often in her house, but Buffy did all she could to keep her abusive father from going after her younger sister Dawn. Buffy made her way upstairs to her room and closed her door quietly. She took off her sweater to reveal very large bruises where Parker had grabbed a hold of her. She winced as she eased the sweater off her arms and onto the floor. Buffy was almost glad that Parker wasn't as violent as he usually was today. Buffy sat down on her bed and sighed, hoping the nightmare that was her life would end._

            Buffy was crying when she came back from this particularly violent memory. Then she made up her mind that Angel was hanging out with Parker that he was just like him. So she picked up the phone and called him, but the answering machine picked up, "Hi Angel. It's Buffy… um I can't go out with you tonight. And please don't call me." She hung up the phone and lay on her bed until her aunt and sister came home. Then she got up and went downstairs to talk to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So there it is. What do ya think? Is it good, bad, surprising? Give me some feedback. School starts tomorrow, so I might not be able to update as often. Thanx a noodle y'all. ;) SlayerChic503


	7. We'll Never Know

Title: We'll never know

Author's note: Hey y'all, sorry bout the long wait. I've been swamped with school, and this is the first weekend that I've had to myself so I thought I'd finish this story. I decided to put a twist and surprise ending to it. I hope u like it. Thanx a noodle. ;)

~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@

            Angel got to school on Monday and the conversation he had with that strange guy Parker was lingering in the forefront of his mind, along with the message he had gotten from Buffy. He didn't understand why she would just call it off like that, and despite Buffy telling him not to call her back, he had tried to reach her all weekend, but to no avail. Angel wandered through the halls constantly looking for Buffy, finally before sixth period he found her outside their class talking with Willow and Xander. Angel decided that it was probably best not to approach her now, with her two friends standing by her.

            The bell rang and everyone filtered in. Buffy entered the classroom and found the desk farthest away from where Angel was sitting. The entire class Buffy couldn't concentrate and she couldn't keep her hands from shaking, because she knew that Angel would want to talk to her after class. All day Sunday Buffy had listened to Angel begging her to pick up the phone and talk to him. She just couldn't get the image of him and Parker talking and laughing. It was all too much for her. 

Before she knew it, the final bell had rung. Buffy slowly gathered her books and things and rose to her feet only slightly mentally ready for what was about to happen. Buffy looked up and watched Angel walk toward her.

            "Buffy. Can we talk?" Angel said softly.

            "I guess" Buffy replied quietly. Neither moved to sit down, but they both just stood there, Buffy looking at the ground, and Angel trying to catch Buffy's eyes. "Did you want to say something to me?" Buffy said with an edge.

            Angel looked at her and said, "Yes. I want to know why you won't talk to me or why you cancelled on me Saturday. Please, just tell me if I did something wrong."

            Buffy finally looked up at him, "I saw you at The Espresso Pump on Saturday, who was that guy you were talking to?" 

            Confused Angel said, "Umm…this guy that came up to me and started talking to me. His name was Parker, he seemed like a cool guy. Why are you asking me this?"

            Buffy's eyes began to fill with tears as she realized that what she thought before was true. Angel was exactly like Parker, and she wouldn't let herself go through that again. It was just too much for her to handle. "Because I needed to know whether it was true, and now I know. Look, please don't talk to me." 

            Angel took a step towards her, and Buffy backed away, put her arms around herself, and looked away. Angel didn't relent; he took another step and lightly took hold of her shoulders. And Buffy freaked out.

            "No. Stop. Let go of me. Please let go of me." Tears were flowing freely down Buffy's face now, as she tried to get out of Angel's grasp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow had been outside the classroom waiting for Buffy when she heard Buffy's pleading voice coming from the room. When she heard it she rushed into the room to see Angel still holding onto Buffy, greatly confused. "Hey! Let go of her Angel." Willow said angrily as she came to a frightened Buffy's defense. Willow got Angel to release Buffy, and Willow grabbed her and got her out of the classroom as fast as she could. Angel watched them leave very confused about what had just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Willow got Buffy home quickly and safely, without asking any questions. When the two girls were secure in Buffy's room with the room shut Willow faced Buffy and asked her gently, "What happened Buffy?"

            Buffy just shook her head and dried the last of her tears. "Angel's just like him. He just wanted to do to me what Parker did. It's nothing; I thought that there might be something between us, that he would be different than all the other guys. But he's not. I thought there was something, but I guess we'll never know will we. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways. We're moving soon. To New York, where hopefully he won't be able to follow me."

            Willow just sat on the bed and looked at Buffy. She didn't feel the need to press her any further. "No I guess we won't ever know." She said softly.

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it. I'm mad at Angel so I made him suffer. He's being stupid on his show. Grrrrrr!! So that's the end. What did you think? Good ending, Bad ending? Tell what I did wrong. Hopefully I'll have time to start a new story! Thanx a noodle y'all!! ;) SlayerChic503


	8. Important AN 2

            Howdy howdy, all!! I've decided that I got some raging reviews on my last chapter of this story that I would relinquish and say, "JUST KIDDING!"  I've decided, based on reviews that I got, that I would continue the story for a couple more chapters, cause those who reviewed sparked ideas of how I could continue it. So I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but it won't happen this weekend because I have the evil PSAT's and am going over to my father's house, that doesn't have a computer. So the next chapter will probably be out next weekend, cause I have no time to write on school days because AP classes are a b*tch with a lot of homework!! =) So thanx for the right kick in the pants. Laters for now. ;) SlayerChic503

P.S.- Special thanx to: Kiki and BAanne9


	9. Some Explainations

Title: Broken Pieces

Author: SlayerChic503

AN: Sorry bout the wait. I meant to get the story out sooner but some weird stuff have been happening to me lately and I didn't have the time to write the story, but thank god for boring math classes. (mischievous evil cackle) But here it is, whether you like it or not. ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end of the week came quicker than anyone expected. Buffy had been in a haze ever since her talk with Angel on Monday. When Buffy got home from school on Friday, her Aunt Jenny was waiting in the living room. Instantly Buffy knew something was up, because Jenny was never home at this time in the afternoon. Buffy went into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her aunt. "Aunt Jenny, what's wrong? You're never home at this time." Buffy asked.

            "I'm on a break. I'm gonna go back in 20 min. Buffy, honey, I want to talk to you." Jenny said gently.

            "Okay. Go ahead." Buffy replied.

            "Well, I've been thinking about your wanting to move, and I've decided that we're going to stay here in Sunnydale. I know that you're afraid of something happening, but if you keep running from what you think might  happen then you'll be running you're whole life. Honey, I know that you went through a lot in LA, but if you don't face you're fears then you'll never leave the house, because of fear. And I'm not going to let you become a hermit." Jenny finished and looked at Buffy, who was staring at her lap.

            "Aunt Jenny, I'm scared. I saw Parker last Saturday. He found me." Tears were flowing freely from Buffy now.

            "Oh Buffy. I'm sure you just imagined it. He's not here. You'll be fine. I know you will. I have to go back to work now." Jenny offered her niece.

            Buffy smiled weakly and wiped her tears away. Jenny kissed Buffy on the forehead, got up from the couch and left for work. After Jenny left, Buffy got up and went to her room. She sat on her bed until she heard Dawn come home. When the door slammed Buffy gathered her thought and self. She went downstairs to meet her little sister.  
            "Hey Dawnie. How was school?" She asked.

            "Great! My friends and I were laughing all day. Britney made a really funny cartoon about our English teacher. I'm starved. Where's Aunt Jenny?" Dawn said quickly.

            Buffy smiled, "That's great. Jenny is at work and is going to work late tonight, remember? So we can order pizza."

            "Great! Well I'm gonna go up to my room. Call me when the pizza's here." Dawn called as she left the kitchen.

            Not being able to think of anything else to do, Buffy went into the living room, sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Around 6pm Buffy ordered the pizza and 5 minutes after she hung up the phone, the doorbell rang. Buffy walked toward the door yelling, "I'll get it!" When she opened the door she wasn't surprised to see Willow standing there. "Hey Wills. We just ordered pizza. You wanna stay and eat with us?" Buffy asked.

            "Sure. That sounds great." Willow said brightly. Willow stepped through the door and noticed that something was up with Buffy. The girls went in the living room and sat down on the couch. Hesitantly Willow asked, "Buffy, what's up? Something happened. Tell me."

            Buffy sighed and faced Willow, "Well my Aunt Jenny talked to me after school today and told me that we're not moving. I don't even think she told Dawn that we might've moved. How am I going to do this Will? I can't face him." Buffy was scared.

            "Buffy, tell me what happened on Monday with Angel." Willow asked gently.

            "I just couldn't deal with the possibility that Angel was like Him. I saw them talking on Saturday. I could've sworn it was Him, and that He had found me. When I talked to Angel he said that they talked and he was okay. And to me that means that Angel is just like Him." Buffy said with tears threatening to spill.

            "Buffy, who is this 'Him' you keep referring to? And why are you so terrified of him?" Willow wondered.

            Buffy looked away and tried not to see the memories flashing through her mind as she told Willow her story, " His name is Parker Abrams, and he was my old boyfriend from LA. My father was abusive and beat my mother until I was born. Then he divided his rage between the both of us. When Dawn was born, I was determined to keep my father from beating her too. I met Parker my freshman year at Hemery. He was sweet in the beginning, but it didn't last. He got violent and jealous if I talked to any other guy. I couldn't leave him because I that he loved me, and made me believe that no one else did. Then one night I came home and there were police officer that my father had finally beaten my mother to death. He went to jail and we were put in the care of Aunt Jenny. Then a couple of days after my father went to jail, Parker tried to rape me, but I got away and called the police. I gave testimony at the trial and then we moved here. I guess that the case wouldn't stick. I never really found out the outcome of the trial. I just wanted to block out that part of my life." At the end of her story, Buffy finally looked at Willow. Willow was looking at Buffy with sympathy and pity.

            "Oh Buffy I had no idea. That's terrible. And you think Angel is like that creep Parker? Oh god no! Angel is a really great guy. You just need to give him a chance. You two would be so great together. I don't wanna push you into anything, cause of what you've been through, but trust me when I say he's a good guy." Willow said sincerely.

            Buffy gave Willow a smile and a hug. "Thanks Willow." They pulled apart. "Geez. Where's that pizza?" Buffy whined. As if right on cue the doorbell rang. "Perfect." Buffy walked to the door and yelled, "Dawn, the pizza's here."

            All three of the girls downed the pizza in record time, and when Jenny came home, the girls were still watching movies and laughing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well??????????? How was it? Are you satisfied? I got ideas where this should go, so don't worry. I can't wait to read feedback. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx a noodle. ;) SlayerChic503


	10. Of Gaining TrustPart 1

Title: Broken Pieces

Pairings: B/A, S/F, G/F, X/A, W/O, G/J

Summary: Buffy is a girl with a haunted past when she moves to Sunnydale, there she meets someone she didn't expect. Can she deal with her past, and see her future?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Author's note: Sorry bout the extremely long wait, but school can be very distracting and it's taking so long to write this chapter that I'm splitting it up into two parts. So here it is, and once again sorry bout the wait. Thanx a noodle. ;)

~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@ ~~~`~~~,~~@~~~`~~~,~~@

            Willow got home from Buffy's late that night, and put off calling Angel until the next morning.

            After Willow left that night Buffy headed upstairs and climbed in bed. Before falling asleep Buffy mulled over in her mind what Willow said about Angel. Maybe she had jumped to conclusions about Angel and what she had seen on Saturday. Buffy promised herself that on Monday she would give Angel another chance to be her friend. Maybe.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Saturday ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Willow got up around 10AM and figured she'd wait until noon to call Angel, because he wouldn't answer the phone till then anyways. So until then, Willow took a shower, got dressed, and was puttering around on her laptop when she realized it was noon. Quickly she picked up the phone and dialed Angel's number.

            "What?" Angel answered the phone grumpily.

            "Morning to you to sunshine. It's Willow." Willow retaliated sarcastically.

            "So I gathered. Is there a subject to this particular call?" Angel said a bit more awake.

            "I have information/advice for you concerning a certain blond we know." Willow said carefully.

            Instantly Angel sat up in bed and was intently more alert. "What? Tell me." He demanded.

            Willow sighed into the phone and moved to sit on her bed. "I can't tell you much, mostly because it's not mine to tell. But what I can say is that you're not gonna have it easy if you want her. She's had a … hurtful past." Willow chose her words carefully. She didn't want to betray Buffy's trust, "All I can say is that if you really like her then you're gonna have to start at ground zero. You've lost her trust, and she's a little bit afraid of you."

            "What? Why?" Angel asked hurtfully.

            "It's not you, per say. It's more her past and memories she's more afraid of." Willow offered.

            "Well, how do I convince her I'm an okay guy, and get her trust back?" Angel asked.

            "First off, stop wooing her." Before Willow could continue Angel interrupted.

            "Wooing?" he said incredulously.

            "Wooing." Willow confirmed, " You know, stop acting like a guy who wants to date her, and act like any other friend. I'm serious, just do the friend thing. Don't push her about her past. She'll tell you when she's good and ready. Hang back and be there when she needs you and almost disappear when she doesn't. You really need to take it slow, and be nice, and be a gentleman." Willow finished, and waited for Angel's response.

            Angel's brain was a little slow in processing what he'd just heard, " Okay, I get it. I think. Are you sure you can't tell me something about why she won't trust me?" Angel prodded.

            "No. I told you, it's not my past to tell. I won't be the next person to violate her trust; she's had plenty of that for one lifetime. Shit!! I gotta go. I promised mom I'd be her guinea pig for the day. You know, pick my brain and stuff. So, bye. And remember, do the friend thing." Willow said all in one breath before hanging up.

            "Bye." Angel said thoughtfully. He hung up the phone and lay back down. He mulled over what he was gonna do in his head. He had to decide whether or not he could handle just being friends with a girl like Buffy. Angel decided that it was better to at least be friends than not be near her at all. The instant Angel made the decision, his little sister Kathy came racing into his room and jumped on his bed. "Oomph!" Angel caught Kathy.

            "Mom says it's time to get up." Kathy proudly proclaimed.

            "Fine munchkin. But I can't get up with you sitting on me." Angel pointed out to her.

            Kathy gladly jumped off her big brother and raced right back out of his room. Angel smiled at the little retreating form. Angel reluctantly got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Buffy awoke Saturday morning with her head spinning a little from the night before. It was kind of an information/emotion overload. But that was life and she would just have to deal with it and move on with her life. So Buffy climbed out of bed and got in the shower. When she got downstairs, her Aunt Jenny and Dawn were getting ready to leave. Dawn was going to a friend's birthday party, while Aunt Jenny was off to a company picnic. With a kiss on the forehead from her aunt and a hug from her sister, the house was empty. Except of course, for Buffy. Unable to think of anything to do, Buffy decided to go for a long walk around the nearby park. Maybe to think about things, or maybe just to clear her head. Buffy wasn't quite sure which.

            Buffy came back home at 7:15 just as the phone began to ring. Buffy ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone before the machine got it. "Hello?" Buffy answered.

            "Hey Buffy. It's Willow." Willow said cheerfully on the other end of the phone.

            "Hey Wills. What's up?" Buffy asked.

            "Well… I was wondering if you'd be up for Bronzing it tonight? You know, hang out and have fun with fun with friends. What'd ya say?" Willow asked hopefully.

            Buffy thought it over for a minute. Her head was battling with itself whether or not she should go. In the end she decided, "Sure. That sounds like fun. I just need to take a shower and get ready."

            "Great! Oz and I'll pick you up around 8." Willow replied ecstatically.

            "Cool. I'll see you then." Buffy said. Buffy hung up the phone, took a deep breath and told herself, "You're fine Summers. You can do this. It's just friends. Willow'll be there the whole time. Okay, now a much needed shower."

            Buffy showered and did her hair in record time. Buffy decided to wear a pair of snug broken-in jeans and a deep forest green tank top, that seemed to make her eyes shimmer like emeralds. Just as Buffy was putting on her favorite cross necklace, the doorbell rang. Grabbing her black boots as she left her room, Buffy headed downstairs to answer the door.

            "Hey hey Buffy. You look great!" Willow complimented as she stepped through the doorway.

            Buffy sat down on her couch, finished zipping up her boots and said, "Thanks Will. You look great too." Buffy stood up and grabbed her leather jacket from the railing and said, "All set."

            Willow nodded and led the way to Oz's van. Buffy brought up the rear, making sure to close and lock the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Well that's it the new chapter. What do ya think?? Send me feedback speedy quick!!!! Thanx a noodle! ;) SlayerChic503


End file.
